Field
The described technology generally relates to an electroluminescent display and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display devices, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. An electroluminescent display can be driven with quick response speed and reduced power consumption, using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes.
This type of display can be driven with an analog driving method or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale using variable voltage levels corresponding to input data, the digital driving method produces grayscale using variable time duration in which the LED emits light. The analog driving method is difficult to implement because it requires a driving integrated circuit (IC) that is complicated to manufacture if the display has a sufficiently large size and high resolution. The digital driving method, on the other hand, can readily accomplish the required high resolution through a simpler IC structure. As the size and the resolution of an electroluminescent display increases, the digital driving method becomes more desirable than the analog driving method.